


Bellis

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “It’s funny, how much morning breath ruins morning sex.”





	

“It’s funny, how much morning breath ruins morning sex.” Taemin remarks, and Jonghyun snorts. Because Taemin is busy fucking himself on Jonghyun’s cock, slow, steady rolls of his hips.

“I’m sorry you didn’t let me brush my teeth, Tae.” Jonghyun runs his hand through Taemin’s hair, soft and rumpled from sleep. He lets his hips buck up, lazy thrusts that mimic Taemin’s. He does agree though, that lazy morning sex is the best.

Taemin just hums and places Jonghyun’s on his hips before leaning in to kiss Jonghyun’s cheeks, his nose, his lips. Their breath mingles in the space between them and it smells of last night’s takeout, Jonghyun’s coffee and Taemin’s beer. They’d fallen asleep on the couch, squished together and Jonghyun’s arm had been numb when he’d woken up, but Taemin had gently massaged it through the pins and needles and then gave Jonghyun that _look,_ and

Here they are, Taemin gently rocking in Jonghyun’s lap. Jonghyun thinks Taemin looks absolutely gorgeous like this, heavy dark circles and faint acne scars and all. “You’re gorgeous,” he breaths out, fingers twining with Taemin’s. Taemin is wearing one of Jonghyun’s shirts and the deep v neck slips when he shifts in Jonghyun’s lap, showing off the dip of his collarbones and the curve of one shoulder. There’s a pimple that’s beginning to form on his forehead and acne scars on his cheeks and dark circles beneath his eyes - there’s no concealer or eyeliner or product to make him look absolutely perfect, but Jonghyun still thinks he looks gorgeous.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes and jabs Taemin in the side just for the way he squirms. When Taemin pouts down at him, Jonghyun kisses his shoulder apologetically, murmurs a quiet _I love you._ Taemin cups Jonghyun’s face in his hands and kisses him soft and slow, hips stilling from the strokes of Jonghyun’s tongue against his lips, his tongue. Jonghyun hisses when Taemin bites on his lower lip, but there’s no malice in it, and Taemin ends up giggling against Jonghyun’s lips, eventually pulling away to stifle his laugh into Jonghyun’s neck.

“What’s so funny, babe?” Jonghyun lets his hands slide down Taemin’s sides, tapping out a lazy pattern on the small of his back and fucking up into Taemin, slow and lazy and gentle.

“It’s nothing, really. I just imagined you with a buzzcut - you’d look so silly,” Taemin breaks off into giggles again and Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“You are definitely something else, Taeminnie.”

It’s Jonghyun’s turn to hold Taemin’s face in his hands now. Taemin grins - not his practiced stage smile, the lopsided one that only comes out when the cameras are off - but it slips into a frown when Jonghyun blows air ( _morning breath,_ Taemin grumps) into his face.

“Gross!”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Jonghyun admits, “I love you very much.”

Taemin looks shocked at the open admission but it melts into a smile as he presses their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

“Good, now flip over so we can finish this. I’m hungry.”

“How romantic,” Taemin quips, rolling his eyes.

“Fine then, you finish.” Jonghyun leans back and grins up at Taemin, arms folded behind his head. Taemin gives Jonghyun a sweet smile that doesn’t reach his eyes before bracing his hands on Jonghyun’s chest and beginning to move again and

He does not disappoint.


End file.
